Kare uta
by Mihaely Winter
Summary: Amistad es una palabra bonita… pero a veces es lo que más odias porque no puedes superarla. La desaparición inesperada de Reita, y Ruki que se de cuenta de cuan dependiente es por eso mismo. La decisión de romper con ese concepto que tanto le tortura. "Amistad" Two-shot the GazettE Fanfic Reita/Ruki
1. Chapter 1

**Voz 1. ****Una canción que te extraña.**

_La canción se desvanece como una flor._

_Una canción marchita que no hace eco._

A veces mis ojos quieren derramar lágrimas, a veces mis labios quieren fruncirse para no gritar, a veces mi corazón solo quiere dejar de doler… Y es que las ausencias duelen, las esperas son demasiado prolongadas para lo que puede soportar el alma.

_Anhelando el pasado, nos distanciamos,_

_pensé que lo entendía, entonces_

_¿Por qué duele?_

_¿Qué tanto permanecerá el sonido en mis oídos_

_que resuena en mi corazón?_

Canto un poco para no aburrirme, siento la vibración pausada de mi voz, es que canto pero no puedo hacerlo bien si no está vez se han preguntado… ¿por qué el amor se padece como una enfermedad, sin embargo no hay cura?, es tonto, es como decir que a la causa le falta el efecto… no es natural. Pero quien dijo que hay naturalidad en esto… soy tan jodidamente dependiente, soy tan solo una parte de ti, no, no es al revés, porque una pierna, un brazo, una parte es solo eso sin su totalidad. Tú eres mi total y entero mundo, yo solo soy algo que forma parte de él. Aunque a veces me gusta creer que falta algo en ti si no estoy, que estas incompleto, quiero creer eso… porque me hace daño si no.

_Nada ha cambiado desde entonces..._

_Miro hacia adelante más que antes,_

_es extraño..._

Fantasías, fantasías, fantasías… tal vez alguna de ellas pueda llegar hasta donde estas, quisiera que mi voz te alcanzara, eso podría hacerte volver… quizá. Gracias a ti sufro y me lleno de vacíos, paradójicamente sí, pero es que nada tiene sentido y nada puede formarse bien en mi cabeza solo por pensar en ti, en tu figura y en tu maldita sonrisa.

_Tú gradualmente te vuelves tan distante_

_que no puedo alcanzarte._

_Pensé que ambos fuimos solitarios..._

_Entonces, ¿qué estoy anhelando?_

_No sé nada más._

Mi mejor amigo no está, mi compañero, colega, y la persona que amo. ¿Acaso no soy digno Reita?, no lo soy tanto como para que te fueras sin decirme a donde. Soy el único que te conoce bastante, no completamente pero si lo suficiente. Aunque ahora eso no tiene mucho sentido… conociéndote tanto, no sé dónde estás.

¿Ha donde te has ido Reita?, ¿Qué haces en este momento justo?... ¿Piensas en el resto de la banda?… ¿en mí?

_Antes de que lo comprenda,_

_tú has volado a alguna parte,_

_comprendo mi impotencia y doy la vuelta,_

_y entonces me había secado._

Antes de esto, tú estabas ya estabas a mucha distancia de aquí… tan cerca pero tan lejos. Años y años de conocernos, a lo mejor te habías cansado de decirme cada cosa, por mínima, que te preocupara o acongojara. A lo mejor perdí mi toque y te aburriste de mí. ¿Estoy solo ahora?

Me acostumbré tanto a tu compañía que mi cuerpo se hiso dependiente, paso sin darme cuenta y no estaba consciente, no hasta que comenzaste simplemente por cambiar horas de estar conmigo para estar con alguien más. No me molestaba… al carajo, lo hacía pero a la vez me decía que estaba bien… que te dieras otros aires, que no te estancaras en conversar solo conmigo de tonterías que al día siguiente ya ni recordábamos.

Cuando el dolor es tan intenso, simplemente te acostumbras y se vuelve parte de ti, es una sensación de masoquismo quizá.

_Cuando las cosas son demasiado tristes para soportar_

_mi canción sin mentiras se derrama sobre las lágrimas._

_Cuando estoy demasiado feliz por las palabras_

_deseo poder cantar una canción como una sonrisa._

Pero entonces venías y me dirigías la palabra como siempre, sonreías y comenzabas un tema cualquiera, entonces pasábamos horas riéndonos y yo… yo volvía a ser feliz. ¿Te das cuenta Reita?, solo con nimiedades podías hacerme inmensamente feliz. Mi voz sonaba mejor por eso, aunque quizá nadie notase la diferencia, ni siquiera tú, pero así eres, y realmente no me importaba mientras tu presencia permaneciera a mi lado.

_El estremecimiento violento todavía continúa_

_si contengo mi aliento y todavía se mantiene_

_como en ese tiempo, cuando no tenía nada,_

_no quiero volver a esos días fríos_

¿Por qué… por qué no pudimos quedarnos en eso?, y es que yo me conformaba solo con aquello. Con fumarme un cigarrillo en silencio a tu lado, con subir al escenario juntos, con compartir de menos momentos pequeños de mi vida contigo, aunque se volvían grandes, solo porque estaba tu cara de tonto para que pudiera contemplarla con expresión idiota.

_Desde que era joven soñé en los sueños,_

_un paso a paso a la vez..._

_"Apoyándonos, riendo juntos_

_lloramos y nos lastimamos"_

_Vamos a caminar juntos en un sueño del mismo color._

Muy típico sonará pero, por qué no podemos volver en el tiempo, arreglar pequeños detalles… y luego ser felices por siempre. Jamás te dije como me sentía, como me siento aún ahora, porque tuve miedo de que te rieras de mí, de que simplemente me ignoraras o que te lo tomaras a broma, como el despistado que eres. Probablemente siempre lo que más miedo me ha dado es perderte, todavía más de lo que ya estabas logrando. Esos distanciamientos fueron quizá buenos para tu socialización con más personas, pero para mi cariño, fueron noches de casi no dormir pensando en una buena manera de volver a captar tu atención.

_Cuando las cosas fueron demasiado duras para soportar,_

_a la persona que soportó mi debilidad y confió en mí,_

_y solo puedo decirlo con palabras torpes, pero,_

_incluso si mi marchita voz se agota, quiero quedarme aquí._

Debo admitirlo, el orgullo también me podía más. Después de todo, soy Ruki… el todopoderoso Ruki, volviéndose un tonto para llamar tu atención, la verdad es que la idea me ponía en dilema a veces. Bueno la verdad siempre. Con todo eso, siempre esperaba a que tu persona volviese, sentado en una parte, mirándote sin que lo notaras. Soy tonto para decírtelo, solo con palabras. Déjame cantártelo y quizá entiendas un poco mejor, lo mal y lo idiota que me tienes, que a veces me olvido hasta de disimular mi mirada, de respirar, de contener mi corazón que llora, pero que sonríe también.

_Cuando las cosas son demasiado tristes para soportar_

_mi canción sin mentiras se derrama sobre las lágrimas._

_Cuando estoy demasiado feliz por las palabras_

_deseo poder cantar una canción como una sonrisa._

Y después de todo y de tanto, un lindo círculo vicioso volvía a nosotros. Aquel en que te distanciabas un tiempo y luego volvíamos a como antes. ¿Realmente estábamos bien con eso?... ¿lo estabas tú?

Por lo menos podía tenerte a ratos, por lo menos me dirigías tus palabras de esa manera tan indulgente que tienes para tratar a la gente. Es que somos tan contrarios, dos polos opuestos, pero quizá eso es lo que nos mantuvo juntos. Entonces qué fue lo que paso Reita…

_Incluso si mi marchita voz se agota, quiero quedarme aquí._

_Incluso si mi marchita voz se agota_.

¿A dónde te has ido?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voz 2. La canción que vuelve a hacer eco.**

Una melodía suena en mi cabeza y de repente abro los ojos, aturdido, dándome cuenta de que es mi celular el que molesta tan temprano.

Uruha.

Maldita sea, se supone que por la repentina desaparición y mi completa perdición existencial… digo… no tendríamos trabajo hasta que ÉL volviese.

- ¡¿Qué? – mal humor notable.

- Reita volvió imbécil, nos vemos en la PS en quince minutos – tono de que me ha colgado…

¡¿A quién le importa?... él volvió y mi corazón quiere salirse de su lugar, acogido por algo más que simple felicidad.

Resulta que el hombre iguana un día simplemente no llegó al ensayo, supusimos que había pasado algo, así que Kai le llamó, yo la verdad conservaba un poco de amor propio como para parecer el más desesperado en saber que pasaba. Pero ese día me mantuve pegado a Kai, o más bien a su celular por si Reita regresaba las perdidas. El idiota jamás lo hiso, y yo me moría de nervios, aunque mi expresión facial realmente no lo denotaba.

Llamadas… hasta que el segundo día de que espera, fuimos a buscarle a su casa. Y nada.

Pasó un poco más y no pudimos localizar a Reita, incluso al cuarto día, la compañía estaba pensando seriamente en involucrar a la policía, yo estaba tan jodidamente afectado, que casi destrozo todo a mi alrededor cuando me enteré de que iban a esperar un poco más. No querían armar escándalo, sobre todo con la prensa. Pero la desaparición de uno de los miembros de the GazettE era como para ser acosados con preguntas día y noche, así que la PS tomó la decisión más "inteligente" de contratar investigadores privados y bien pagados para que no hablasen.

Todos suspiramos aliviados cuando supimos que un familiar cercano de Akira había muerto, se fue de inmediato y olvidó el celular en su casa. Pensando que podría llamar desde allá, espero a llegar para avisarnos y a la compañía que se ausentaría algunos días, pero el pueblecillo estaba tan alejado de la civilización, que apenas pocas personas tenían un radio. Y no pudo encontrar a nadie que le prestara un teléfono. Los investigadores dieron con él, de alguna manera que no nos quisieron decir.

Una semana y media… de tortura. Seguro que lo mato.

No podía respirar, lo cual apenas y ayudaba a que el oxígeno llegase a mi cerebro para hacerlo pensar mejor en una buena bienvenida.

- ¡Que hay! – ah sí… excelente bienvenida.

- Que hay – y sonríes, esa sonrisa que me mata, sí, probablemente esté a punto de morir… porque no soy capaz ni siquiera de corresponderte el gesto.

Me acerco y te doy un golpecito en la nuca.

- Idiota.

Alzas las manos en son de paz y te ríes quedito.

- Ya me disculpé con todos Takanori… pero te invito un café.

- Ni creas que me vas a convencer con eso.

- Anda, que te extrañé chaparro.

- Venga, que parecéis matrimonio – se acerca Kai a nosotros y nos rodea el cuello con los brazos –. Taaaka-chan, Aki-chan está muy arrepentido por haberte dejado, así que váyanse y hablen un rato, que les hace falta.

Me dan ganas de golpear a Yutaka por llamarme de esa manera, pero me basta con mandarle una de mis mejores miradas asesinas.

- ¿Ves?, Kai me apoya.

Bufo por el evidente complot en mi contra, solo asiento. La verdad es que me estoy haciendo del rogar, pero no puedo esperar a estar a solas contigo cariño.

- No quería regresar todo deprimido… por eso demoré un poco más – yo sé que tratas de ocultarlo, que estas triste, pero soy tan tonto que jamás sé que decirte - …igual, tuviste vacaciones gracias a mí enano, ¡es más!, deberías darme un regalo – canturreas y sonríes como si el mundo estuviera a tus pies, eres un imbécil, él único que está a tus pies soy yo.

- Ya quisieras iguana deforme, ¡lo que te voy a dar es una buena tunda por provocarnos tantos problemas!

- ¡Ja! Estás tan flaco que te cansarás antes de que yo me aburra de tus golpecitos de enclenque.

- Tarada iguana sin nariz, eso lo veremos que como soy más "compacto" soy más hábil que tú.

Y te ríes como desquiciado. Sí eso quería, que quitases esa cara seria que no te va, bueno tal vez un poco en las sesiones de fotos, pero eso es aparte.

Caminamos por las calles que ahora me parecen absolutamente extrañas, es que siempre pasaba por aquí pero en estos momentos, en los que sé que estoy contigo, en los que no anhelo tu regreso, se ven como… diferentes. Me gusta esto, saber que andas a mi lado y que la próxima vez que tengas una emergencia, seré el primero en saberlo. ¿Cumplirás tu promesa Reita?

Mañana volvemos al trabajo, realmente no me molesta, he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar… y extrañarte.

- Buen trabajo.

- Hm, buen trabajo.

- ¿Te apetece ir a beber?, mañana es día libre.

- Lo sé… vamos.

Me sonríes como si fueses un niño al que le he dado permiso de algo.

Han pasado un par de semanas ya desde que regresaste, tu animo ha vuelto a ser el de siempre, y aquellos días en que me dejabas solo, pareciera como si hubiese sido solo un sueño. Pasamos juntos casi todo el día, incluso el estúpido de Kai hiso su gracioso comentario: "Oh el matrimonio vuelve a dormir en la misma cama"… se sacó un cojinazo doble en la cabeza por eso, uno por mí, y el otro por ti. Debes admitir que tengo mejor puntería que tú.

Llegamos al establecimiento y nos encontramos con Yuu y Shima que parecían haber tenido la misma idea que nosotros. Les saludamos y nos sentamos junto a ellos. Bebemos un rato, aunque como se veían las cosas ninguno de nosotros tenía ganas de embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia. Conversamos sobre cualquier cosa, hay un aire extraño por alguna razón.

En eso te levantas y dices que vas al sanitario. Aoi y Uruha se dirigen una mirada de complicidad que alcanzo a percibir por un pelo.

- Ne Ruki, tenemos algo que preguntarte… ¿crees que Reita sea gay? – me dice Shima, yo enrojezco y le miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que bueno… os pregunto porque nosotros sí.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Pues con tanto beso y morreo en eso del fanservice nos empezó a gustar… - Aoi se quiere reír, lo sé, es un cabrón, cabrones los dos, se están burlando de mí – Y ahora estamos saliendo… Shima y yo.

- Están jugando ¿verdad?

- Con lo del fanservice sí… con lo demás no – Uruha tomó discretamente la mano de Yuu, por suerte teníamos una perfecta ubicación en el local, donde nadie podría notar aquello –, aunque claro, solo lo sabe Kai, y ahora tú… en la compañía no pensamos decir nada, no queremos escándalos.

Les miro, un poco atónito, la verdad no me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Y tú para cuándo?

- ¿Eh?

- Tú y Reita.

Me rio lo más sarcástico posible.

- Están locos.

- Por favor, sabemos lo que sientes Ruki, teníamos nuestras sospechas pero cuando casi te querías cortar las venas cuando desapareció, las confirmamos.

- Debes decírselo – interviene ahora Yuu.

- No puedo… quiero decir, es mi mejor amigo, que pasaría si se ríe en mi cara o peor, deja de hablarme porque le doy asco.

- Eso no pasará.

- Confía en nosotros.

Se levantan y pasando a mi lado me ponen una mano en el hombro.

Me quedo solo, y luego me viene a la mente, porque demonios tardabas tanto. Llegaste con tu expresión idiota y dos bebidas en las manos.

- Ligué con un viejo ricachón y me invitó estas bebidas.

- ¿Qué? – genial, ese parece ser el monosílabo en turno.

- ¡Cómo crees! – te ríes tontamente – ¿Y los chicos?

- Dijeron que ya se iban, y ahora que lo pienso… ¡me dejaron aquí con la cuenta! ¡Idiotas!

- Jajajaja no te preocupes chaparro, pagamos mitad y mitad.

Esas copas fueron las últimas que tomamos. Salimos de ahí con los bolsillos casi vacíos, esos desgraciados de Aoi y Uruha habían estado pidiendo de las bebidas más caras del lugar.

No es muy tarde, aún no quiero despegarme de tu lado.

- Yo sé que mañana es el descanso,pero podríamos rentar unas películas…

- Claro.

No puedo evitar mi sonrisa, aunque la disimulo muy bien. Llegamos al punto en que nos separamos. Estoy nervioso, sé que no debería decirlo, esos tontos me metieron ideas, no puedo, no debe salir de mi boca.

- Akira… - me miras, seguro mi tono fue demasiado ansioso - Qué pasaría si te dijera que… que… queee…

- Trago saliva… esto es demasiado para mí.

- Eh… nada olvídalo… nos vemos mañana.

- Takanori… - tus manos están en mis hombros – ¿estás bien?, pareces…

- Te quiero Reita… más que a nadie… estoy enamorado de ti… no sé cuándo paso, ni siquiera me di cuenta… es una tontería lo sé pero… maldita sea olvídalo ¿sí? – no puedo ni mirarte a la cara, no quiero oírte decir nada, quiero morirme ahora mismo, casi no respiro.

Silencio. Nunca había estado tan aterrado en mi vida, y tus manos siguen en mis hombros, ¿por qué no me sueltas… Reita?

- Venga chaparro no te acongojes – una risita sale de tus labios, aunque conociéndote es bastante forzada. Te miro por fin, estas sonriendo, te despegas de mí y con una de tus manos revuelves mi cabello –. Nos vemos otro día – y te vas.

La he cagado…

No estoy deprimido, a quien engaño, aun así, sabía que esto pasaría, lo que me mortifica no es mi corazón roto, sino que es lo que pensarás de mí a partir de ahora.

El día libre no supe nada de ti, tampoco esperaba que llamaras porque nuestros planes para ese día se habían ido a la mierda con mi torpe confesión.

Seis días, trabajando como siempre, somos profesionales después de todo. Seis días y no nos hemos dirigido la palabra, has estado pegado como laca a Kai, y yo a Yuu y Shima, me importa un comino hacer mal tercio, ellos tuvieron la culpa en primer lugar.

- Iremos a beber, pero esta vez a casa de Kouyou.

- Tacaños, aún me deben lo de su cuenta.

- Sí sí… anda te hace falta despejarte.

- Vale…

Entradito en copas, me rio como estúpido junto a aquellos dos, arrasando con las bebidas, los dejo a ellos casi sobrios.

Suena el timbre y Uru se levanta a abrir. Yo estoy más preocupado en mantener mi cabeza en su lugar que en otra cosa.

- Que hay chicos – esa voz es de… ¿Kai?, no estoy seguro, de lo único de lo que estoy convencido es que ya veo doble, por eso cierro los ojos y me dejo caer en la mesita.

- ¿Ruki?

- ¡Hey Ruki!…

Ah si… vocecillas, lo siento dulces vocecillas… tengo mucho sueño…

Abro los ojos y parpadeo, me siento con náuseas y apenas enfoco bien. Intento levantarme… estaba en la casa de Shima… con Aoi… bebiendo y luego… ¿luego que paso?

- ¿Cómo estás chaparro?

¿Eh? ¿Reita? ¿Qué haces aquí lindura?, se supone que estoy en casa de Uru todavía o… eso creo…

Me sostienes pero tu contacto me pone nervioso. Estoy soñando de seguro.

- Bebiste mucho… sabes que no soportas bien el alcohol enano, eres un idiota.

- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? – ¿eso lo dije en voz alta?

Silencio… ahora puedo ver bien tu cara, pero sigo mareado.

- Vomitar.

Abres un poco los ojos y reaccionas, pero en vez de quitarte me ayudas y me llevas al baño. Suelto todo en cuanto llego al retrete, adiós a mi comida. Estoy tan idiotizado que ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando me levantas de nuevo, estas limpiándome la boca. Ah que cosa tan atenta eres, quiero besarte… espera, no puedo, ah sí olvidaba ese detalle.

- Akira… - tu nombre mueve todas mis entrañas -, quiero decirte que lo dejes ya, que lo olvides, simplemente olvídalo Reita.

- Takanori – como que entiendo… reproche, casi nunca usas ese tono conmigo, que derecho tienes a hacerme sentir más mal. Suspiras –. Perdóname…

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿por qué habría de perdonarte? No me has hecho nada… eres tan lindo como siempre… - te sonrojas un poco.

- Eso fue sarcasmo ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza. Pareces confundido.

- Como sea… perdóname por estos días… es que no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería hablarte pero me di cuenta de que te evadía, y después tu parecías hacer lo mismo conmigo… los chicos me dijeron… que te apresuraron a decirme tus sentimientos, que no estabas listo… pero yo… yo he querido decirte los míos desde hace mucho…

Ahora el confundido soy yo.

- C-como decirte… aquello que me dijiste… es lo mismo que siento yo por ti.

- ¿Aquello? – oh la cabeza sigue dándome vueltas, habla claro iguana, soy un pobre borracho que no entiende tus palabras.

- Si… eres un enano sexy…

- ¿Eso te dije yo?

- No – ríes un poco-, eso lo agrego al repertorio de cumplidos para el chaparro de Ruki.

Estoy…

¿Qué es esto que siento?... ah son tus labios, tus finos y suaves labios Akira… ¿estás besándome?…

- ¿Estoy soñando verdad?

- No…

- Hm… entonces puedo decirte… que mal besas iguana.

- Idiota.

- Idiota tú.

Esta bien… somos solo un par de idiotas… Takanori.

The EnD


End file.
